spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/MrScience Speaks - SKA Hiatus
MrScience12: Hello, SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and welcome to MrScience Speaks, the blog series that keeps you updated. Our first broadcast will be directed toward SpongeKid Adventures, the spin-off we all know and love by TopherGopher, is officially on hiatus. Yet, the wiki is in a load of questions. Why has he done this? Will it be cancelled? And even some users asking...is this going to continue until every spin-off is cancelled? Let us find out in the Question Corner. Question Corner *'MrScience12:' Now, welcome to the Question Corner, where we will answer some of the tough questions. How will we? Well, why not from Topher himself? We shall now show you, the users, excerpts from our interview conducted just today on live chat. One note before we do. I used my sister's name as to not reveal the identity of the yet to be released blog series. This is revealed later in the interview. All screencaps in this segment are courtesy from TopherGopher himself. *As we can see here, I have conducted the first questions of the hiatus interview: Why a hiatus? Simply, Topher's reaction was, as quoted from the screenshot above: "I might come back to the show later, but for now, I'm being more focused on my story ideas and school. I'm just a bit tired, so basically hiatus is present so I can take a break". *In this photo, we can see the next question in the interview quarry: Do you think the hiatus will be short or a little long? Topher's response is: "It depends on when I want to go back to it." *In addition, he claims that he is seeking to "end the hiatus and hire of the wiki", specifically either IHeartSpongeBob or Maureen4595 until Topher is ready to reclaim position. *The third and final question for this section of the interview: How do you think the users of the wiki feel about SKA? Topher's responded with: "Seven votes for featured article with none for any other for any show, I think they freakin' love it!" Fact Fastlane *'MrScience12:' It's time for the Fact Fastlane, where facts are included from reliable sources of the wiki. In this case, from one of Topher's most recent blog posts, Hiatus?. In this blog post, we find all the information we need about the hiatus of SpongeKid Adventures. *The screenshot from the blog post seen above states that Topher is "lazy and stuff", which is understandable what with all of the stresses of owning a spin-off during a school period. Also, it is shown that work needs to be done on the page, for Topher claims that "I need to correct the dates". Yet, he does not claim that the spin-off is going on hiatus or not. He simply asks for the input of the users of the wiki and even considers "hiring someone for the show", specfically really two users he has in mind. Bias Board *'MrScience12:' Well, as the name states, I will now include some of my own opinions I have been holding in for all of this blog episode until now. Personally, I remember when SpongeKid Adventures published its first episode. I remember reading my favorite episode, Interrogation. I even remember reading the Independence short on the Fourth of July. Good times. Good times. I don't want to see the show go on break, yet it is really not in my control. It is Topher's decision, and I will accept anything he chooses. All I say is I love the show like I can see it on the television and on the big screen, and it would be troubling to see it leave for a while. Ah, school. It gets in the way of our spin-offs and the wiki itself. Users are less active, despite the activeness of the wiki now, and spin-offs aren't publishing as many episodes (with the exception of this one). It looks like SKA fell victim to the conflicting schedule of education. Well, I say long live, SKA. Long live. Input Industry *'MrScience12:' Topher wasn't the only one being interviewed today in chat. There were also a few choice users that were picked to be interviewed for MrScience Speaks (of course my sister's name was used then, too). They can be seen below, yet one of them chose to remain anonymous per their request. *Da Nerd is one of the choice users mentioned above. Despite claiming not have "paid much attention to SKA recently" and not really caring about the hiatus, for pretty much every show on Nickelodeon is on hiatus really, he still agrees that after "reading mostly every episode", he agrees that "Topher is an excellent writer". *Another user I interviewed, SimonAnderson23, claims that SKA probably should go on hiatus. (Ignore the first line. Normal chat preceeded that message.) *Another anonymous user claims that he never read SKA, and, though cut off, claims that this does not influence his thoughts on whether it should go on hiatus. Poll Place *'MrScience12:' This is the part of the blog episode where you, the users, can vote on what you think of the topic. Remember, specfically to Topher, this poll is only the other users's on the wiki's opinion. It is not to force anyone to do anything. All polls end the Friday after the episode is released. Do you think SpongeKid Adventures should take a hiatus? Yes No Opinion Office *'MrScience12:' The final section of this episode is the Opinion Office, where a template is set up for users to voice their opinions about the spin-off kind of like Community Corner does. Well, edit as you please. The template can be visited here. ---- ---- Category:Blog posts Category:MrScience Speaks